1. Field of the Invention
Related i a hand-operated, wheeled carrier device. Specifically, a hand cart for transporting panels is disclosed. The subject apparatus comprises an elongated, wheeled body with longitudinal slots or support members to accommodate doors or construction materials, and a detachable storage area that fits over or interacts with some of the slots when attached.
2. Description of the Background Art
A variety of inventions have been disclosed for carriers, hand trucks, carts, and dollies designed for transporting heavy paneled articles such as building boards, counter tops, doors, mirrors, windows, sheet rock, and the like. However, none heretofore has addressed a movable carrier having a reversibly attachable storage compartment allowing transportation of tools and equipment as well as heavy paneled articles on the same apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 162,230 discloses a design for a mirror handling truck having an elongated base frame with four wheels affixed to the lower surface of the base, and a plurality of U-shaped support members mounted vertically and longitudinally to the upper surface of the base. Mirrors are accommodated between the vertical U-shaped support members.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,601 a skate device for moving large panel objects is described, having an elongated base member with three brackets mounted in a line down the long axis of the base to hold and clamp a panels within the brackets. Three rollers are affixed in a line to the lower surface of the base, with the central roller protruding slightly so as to bear the weight when level.
A wheeled support platform is related in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,651, having an elongated base with wheels fixed in a line longitudinally on the lower surface of the base, the central wheel being slightly larger so as to bear the weight when the platform is held level. A single U-shaped support member is mounted vertically on top of the base, with a central vertical bar containing a clamp to hold the panel article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,733 presents a wheeled plate carrier having an elongated base with a large fixed central wheel, and two small pivoting casters at the ends. A single U-shaped support member runs along the long axis of the upper surface of the base. While resting, the support member sits at an angle slightly off vertical, but can be easily raised to vertical to facilitate transporting panel objects through doorways.
Described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,838 is a sheet material carrier having an L-shaped, elongated base, a fixed wheel and a pivoting wheel mounted on the long axis of the lower surface of the base, and a single vertical U-shaped support member. The support member and transported articles rest under the arm of the person operating the carrier, allowing the person to use the other arm to open doors and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,805 discloses a space saving cart having a base frame with a split level platform with four wheels on the lower surface and a single U-shaped vertical support member. The carts can be stored so that the lower portion of the base of one cart slides beneath the higher portion of the base of an adjacent cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,624 presents a cart having a removable vertical support member, which allows transportation of panel materials when the support member is in place, and moving of bulky objects on the base of the cart when the support member is removed.
Most recently, U.S. pat. No. 4,978,132 discloses a pivotable hand truck having an L-shaped structure with a larger fixed wheel at the corner, and a smaller pivoting wheel near one of the ends, so that the panel article can be pivoted easily rom vertical to horizontal. A pedal-operated height adjusting member is attached so that the position of the panel can be adjusted before releasing from the carrier.